


For You

by ferix79



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, England is squishy, Fluff, M/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-28
Updated: 2010-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferix79/pseuds/ferix79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England and Canada have a lazy morning. Sap and fluff galore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You

When green eyes flutter open and pale arms grope the right side of the shared bed for warmth, Matthew is already out of bed. Hearing his lover stir, Canada emerged from the bathroom—tooth brush sticking out one side of his mouth. England rubs his eyes and groans before addressing the other man.  
  
“I thought we were going to sleep in today, luv…” he whines, slumping back against the pillows in the bed.  
  
Canada smiles around the brush in his mouth, responding to the older nation while trying to keep the blue, foaming tooth paste from dribbling to the floor. “We are going to sleep in, but I don’t think you would like to taste my morning breath for the next few hours, and I don’t particularly want to taste yours either. So get your butt out of bed and come bush your teeth.”   
  
England sighed, allowing a small smirk to grace his features as he crawls out of bed and grabs his previously discarded pare of boxers from the floor. Ever sensible Matthew, keeping proper hygiene even in a time such as this. If it were up to him, Arthur thinks, he would have woken up before Matthew and kissed his lover awake, softly coaxing him into the world of the waking and waiting for just the right time to reach down and—oh.   
  
When England enters the bathroom, Canada is bent over the sink, rinsing his mouth out with water. Of interest to Arthur, however, is the younger nation’s maple-leaf boxer-clad bottom, waggling around right in front of him as the Canadian rinses his mouth of toothpaste. With Matthew distracted, Arthur, literally, seizes the moment and gives the ass in front of him a firm squeeze, causing Matthew to choke on the water in his mouth and snap back up. Arthur snickers as the Canadian sputters, but soon puts on a warmer smile and wraps his arms around Matthew from behind.   
  
“I’m so sorry, dear. You’re just so… _intoxicating_  sometimes…” he whispers into the now red ear of the other man before burying his nose in the crook of Matthew’s neck and peppering kisses around the area. Matthew turns his head and reaches up to run a hand through Arthur’s sandy hair, giving the Englishman a small smile when he lifts his head from the Canadian’s shoulder. Matthew moves his face closer and closer to Arthur’s—letting his eyes slip closed as his face nears the others. Arthur’s lips turn up in a small smile as he copies the other man, leaning in for their first kiss of the morning.   
  
And then the weight supporting Arthur is gone.  
  
The Englishman stumbles and nearly falls flat on his face as he attempts to regain his balance. Canada, however, catches him across the chest with ease, having moved to the side at the last minute. It’s Matthew’s turn to smirk as Arthur glares at him in mock-hurt. Matthew leans in again, this time closer to his ear.  
  
“Brush your teeth.” He whispers with a giggle in his voice before righting England and disappearing from the bathroom. Arthur huffs as his former colony retreats and moves to turn on the sink.  
  
\---  
  
With the menial task of cleaning his mouth over with, Arthur returns to his shared bedroom—eager to return to the cool sheets and to Matthew.   
  
Matthew himself is languidly spread out on the bed, covers just barely concealing his slim hips. He rests his face on one hand, looking toward Arthur, while the other dangles limply over the edge. Upon seeing Arthur, Matthew smiles and rolls onto his side, reaching out his arms to beckon his lover back into their bed.   
  
The Englishman gladly accepts, smiling back at the Canadian and quickly crossing the room. Arthur places one knee on the bed and wraps an arm around Matthew’s shoulder, pulling him up into him while Matthew alternatively pulls Arthur down. The two meet in the middle for their first kiss of the morning, both smiling into it as they taste the mintyness in each others mouths. Lips still connected, Arthur pushes the blanket and sheet down with his leg in order to climb into bed next to Matthew.

As Arthur situates himself and pulls the covers back over the both of them, Matthew slips his tongue into the Englishman’s mouth—tilting his head for better access. Arthur, in response, deepens the now open-mouthed kiss by pushing his own tongue into the younger nation’s mouth. After a short battle for dominance, which the Englishman wins, Arthur lightly presses Matthew down onto the mattress, placing his hands on either side of the Canadian’s head and leaning over him.   
  
Eventually, the two are forced to part for air, a small thread of saliva connecting their slicked lips. As much as England would like to continue, he gives in to Matthew’s innocent look and lowers himself on to his side on the bed. Matthew takes the time to remove his glasses and place them on the bedside table—he’s always so close to England in bed, so he never worries about not being able to see him. Opening his arms as Matthew did earlier, Arthur welcomes his younger lover into his embrace, allowing him to settle before lowering his own head down to the pillow.   
  
Matthew has the most peculiar way of getting comfortable, Arthur decides. Even after years together the Englishman loves to watch the Canadian settle himself into his arms. It’s not a long process, but every time, after wrapping his own arms around England, Matthew must nuzzle and rub against Arthur’s chest- much like a baby bunny, Arthur thinks- before finally nuzzling up under Arthur’s chin, relaxing, and giving a contented sigh. And, every time, it makes Arthur blush. Not only is it absolutely adorable, but the Englishman also takes it as a compliment. At first, he was embarrassed because his own stomach and chest are no where near as toned and admirable as, say, America or France. Years of sitting down to meetings rather than fighting wars had made him a bit…squishy in some areas.   
  
Canada himself, however, admitted to loving England the way he was, even if he was not as toned as America may or may not be. “You make me feel safe.” Matthew had explained with a small smile. “You may not have big muscles or tan skin, but you remind me of home.”   
  
Arthur never questioned his actions after that.   
  
A soft pressure on his collarbone brings Arthur back to the present. Glancing down, Arthur finds Matthew lying long, soft kisses onto his neck, pausing occasionally to nuzzle his forehead or nose more into Arthur’s upper chest, a childish smile adorning his features.   
  
Arthur chuckles at his lover’s actions, tilting his head up a bit more to allow Matthew better access. Arthur also lifted up his hand and began to slowly run his fingers through Matthew’s honey-colored hair, the other resting on the small of the other nation’s back. Practically purring in response, Matthew ceased his kissing and snuggled into Arthur’s neck on last time before allowing his whole body to relax, enjoying the comfortable silence slowly enveloping the two.   
  
While Matthew closed his eyes, Arthur kept his own slightly open, gazing toward the window on the other side of the room. He watched as the sun slowly began to brighten the morning sky, though light did not penetrate into their own little alcove of darkness as forest green curtains shielded them from the sun’s rays. Though their room became slightly lighter, the change did not bother Arthur or Matthew, who had already fallen into a light sleep from Arthur’s ministrations. Gradually Arthur’s eyes, too, slipped closed and he nodded off, his lover still in his arms.

This time around, the Englishman was the first to wake. Without moving his body, Arthur allowed his eyes to flutter open and adjust to the light. He did not forget the reason for the weight in his arms, still not moving as to prevent waking the other sleeping nation. Eventually, his eyes wandered over to the LED clock on the bedside table near the window. In bright, red numbers it read 11:06. They had slept for nearly 3 hours from their previous time awake. Hunger soon bean to gnaw at the blonde’s stomach, and he decided it would be best to awaken Canada.   
  
“Matthew…” he cooed, lowering his head to softly nudge the others forehead “Matthew, it’s time to wake up.” Placing a soft kiss on the golden head of hair, Arthur pulled back to see Matthew’s eyes crack open.   
  
“Good morning, beautiful.” Arthur mumbles adoringly to the Canadian. Matthew doesn’t reply immediately, wiggling himself out of England’s grasp and releasing a large yawn.  
  
“Good morning, Arthur.” He answers after the yawn, rubbing his eyes before tuning and reaching for his glasses nearby. With Quebec settled on his face, Matthew smiles at England and leans in for a short kiss—which England happily obliges to. Nearly reading each other’s thoughts, Arthur lies back down while Matthew places his head on top of the other’s chest, wrapping an arm around England’s middle while Arthur himself cradles Canada’s back. Neither wishes to get up yet.  
  
It’s Arthur who breaks the silence.  
  
“We do have a meeting tomorrow, you know.”  
  
Matthew emits a small whine and buries his face into England’s chest. “I know, don’t remind me.”  
  
“I’m sorry, it’s just that I think I still have some things to look at…but I can do it later. It is fine.”  
  
“I don’t wanna go to that stupid meeting…” he answers, voice muffled by Arthur’s chest. “It doesn’t matter if it’s on my land, still no one will even notice me.” He finishes, raising his head and resting on his chin so he can look up to Arthur.  
  
“Come now, that’s not true. I know America takes up a lot of the spotlight—especially with it being on his continent—but France talks to you every meeting. He’ll probably even invite you out to one of his oh-so-amazing French restaurants to get you away from my ‘bland English culture’, as he calls it. And you talk to Russia often, don’t you?”   
  
Canada didn’t answer, instead letting his head fall to the side with a soft thump and a sigh.  
  
“It’s all just so stressful, eh. The Olympics were fun, but both these meetings; back to back…it’s too much for me. And have you seen the protestors? I love that my citizens speak out but there’s just so many of them! And-”  
  
Arthur cut the Canadian off by grabbing his chin and guiding the man’s face to his, ending his rant with a kiss. Matthew immediately relaxed, melting into the gesture and using his hands to support himself while he moved into a better position. In the end, Matthew was straddling Arthur—now sitting up—as both tangled their hands in each other’s hair. After another moment, they parted.  
  
“Calm down, luv. These things are always stressful for everyone involved. And besides, if anything,  _I_ ” he paused between the words, pressing his lips to Matthew’s for a chaste kiss, “will not forget you.”  
  
Both, for a moment, stared deeply into the other’s eyes, as if having a silent conversation. In the end, Matthew broke it with a smile and wrapped his arms around the older man. “Thank you, Arthur.” He whispered when close to the other’s ear.  
  
“Anything for you, luv.” Arthur replied.

**Author's Note:**

> England randomly became a sexual deviant in the beginning. Idk how that happened.  
> But then again I probably couldn’t resist Canada-ass either.
> 
> My head canon says America (obviously) and France are two of the more built characters in the series.  
> America because he’s America and France because he needs to stay sexy for the men and ladies.  
> England isn’t fat. He’s just…squishy.
> 
> Also, there is no pattern to my use of human and country names. I just write them as they come.
> 
> This hasn't been edited since it was posted in 2010, so excuse any errors.


End file.
